The present invention relates to a rotary hot shoe mechanism for a strobo grip, adapted for use with a camera holder, camera bracket or camera and the like, and more particularly relates to a rotary hot shoe mechanism in which the hot shoe can be rotated and enabled to set the direction of the strobo light in a desired angle relative to the direction of the camera and permit bounce photographic lighting in a horizontal direction.
Hitherto, in a conventional hot shoe, mechanism, the hot shoe is rigidly fixed on the strobo grip, therefore the direction of the strobo light is fixed in the same direction as the camera, so that soft illumination from the strobo light was impossible.